Naruto Dino Thunder Rangers
by aj173682
Summary: On a new team 7 Naruto and co find the Dino gems unlocking new power to fight the forces of evil
1. chapter 1

**Hello everyone heres a new idea I had so check it out.**

Naruto woke up and got ready today is the day he gets assigned to a ninja team. As he made his way there he wondered who he would have as teammates and who his sensei.

He sat at his desk and waited for Iruka sensei to come in a assign teams. Everyone piled in then Iruka sensei came in.

"Congratulations everyone for making it this far in your ninja careers you will all spit in to 4 man team and your team sensei. I wish you all luck. Team (1 - 6) no one cares. Team 7 is Rock Lee, Neji Huuga, Naruto Yuhi and Tenten. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake.

Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka , Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Huuga and Shino Aburame. Your sensei is Itachi Uchiha.

Team 9 is Ino Yamanaka, Sakura

Haruno, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi.

Your sensei will pick you up after lunch you are all dismissed for lunch" Iruka said.

Naruto thought to himself well I have a Lee who has trained with Guy sensei. Since he was 8 so his taijutsu is amazing. Then we have Neji with his eyes and family taijutsu one of the best in class so he good that just leaves Tenten she is a weapons master in the academy so she rocks and I'm glad she on the team cuz she super cute".

Neji was grabbing all his teammates for lunch and they all went up to the roof.

Naruto was the first to speak" so guys if were going to be a team we should get to know each other and talk about are likes and dislikes and talk about are strengths and weaknesses and goals.

I'll go first my name is Naruto Yuhi. I like Ramon, Training my mothers Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi. My dislikes are guys try to demean women. Traitors and people who look down on people. My strengths are my Ninjutsu and Taijutsu and my weakness is Genjutsu. My goal is to be an elite jonin like my mother and get the girl I like to notice me" Naruto said.

"My name is Rock Lee. I like training with my adopted father Might Guy. My dislikes are people who look down on people for there disability. My strengths are my speed and Taijutsu. My weakness are Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. My goal is to prove that no madder that I can't use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu I can be a great Ninja".

"My name is Neji Huuga. My likes are traning with my father and bird watching. I also like trainning with my cousin Hinata. My strengths are my Taijutsu and my Byakugan. My weakness is Ninjutsu. My goal is to protect my cousin as she is heir to the Huuga clan and help her rid the Huuga clan of the cage bird seal."

My name is Tenten. I love weapons of all kinds and I like training with my father Dustin. I dislike people who think I can't be strong because I'm a girl. My strengths are my weapons and I never miss a target. My weakness is Ninjutsu. My goal is to be like my idol Tsunade Senju.

"Well guys I think we could be a good team. Lets be the best one out there" Naruto said.

"Yes I for one think this will be a great team and as my father would say. We will show them that are flames of youth burn brightly" Lee said.

"Yes I think fate has smiled at us putting us on a team together. We balance each other out and we get a girl who takes training seriously and not a fan girl" Neji said.

Little did they know they were being watched from a far. "So there working as a team already this is good" the watcher said.

The returned to class and waited for there sensei. The door open and a man with his right eye covered said "team 7 meet on the roof in 5 mins." Then flickered away.

Up on the roof there sensei waited for them. They all sat down and looked at there sensei.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake I know all of you are and a lot about you from your lunch meeting and I have to say you have impressed me. Usually I test a team to see they can work together but I have a feeling I don't have to do that this time. So tomorrow we meet at training ground 7 missions then training after" Kakashi said as he flickered away.

"So he was watching us I guess" Tenten said.

"I guess so well its early anyone want go get so dango and we can celebrate as a team" Naruto said.

"I would but I have a clan meeting so how about tomorrow after a missions" Neji said.

"I have training with my father today but I will tomorrow as well" Lee said.

"Ill go with you Naruto my dad gave me the day off so I'm game" Tenten said.

"Well see you guys tomorrow. Let go Tenten" Naruto said.

"By guys" Tenten waved.

Naruto and Tenten left and first went to Naruto's house.

As they walked in both Anko and Kurenai were making out on the couch.

"Well you to stop it already or I'm turning the hose on you guys again" Naruto smirked.

The both stop kissing and turned to the two genin.

"So who's your little girlfriend Naruto" Anko laughted.

Naruto froze at this question.

"Um ah sh-shes not my girlfriend mom" Naruto said.

Tenten blushed at Naruto's moms comment.

"Well who is your little friend Naruto or are you going to keep me in the dark" Kurenai fake cried.

Well mom and ma this is my new teammate Tenten. Tenten this is my ma Anko Mitarashi and my mother Kurenai Yuhi" Naruto said.

"Its nice to meet you both its my dream to be strong female ninjas like yourselves" Tenten smiled.

Naruto went in to his room to grab his wallet.

"It nice to meet you two Tenten. Just wondering how much do you train everyday " Kurenai asked.

"Depends on school and working at my dads shop but at least 4 hours a day" Tenten answered.

"Oh good a young girl who takes her training seriously and not a fan girl" Anko said.

Just then Naruto came out of his room

"Well were leaving by ma by mom see you later where going for dango to celebrate becoming genin" Naruto said.

"Okay hun see you later and Tenten it was nice meeting you your welcome back anytime dear" Kurenai said.

As the kids left Anko turned to Kurenai.

"So was that the girl he has had a crush on for two year but wouldn't say anything" Anko asked.

"I think it was I'm just glad shes not some fan girl she seems nice but she breaks my babys heart a will break her face" Kurenai said.

Looks like he does like here and he's a chip off the old block taking her for dango. That right there was all I need to know to know that's my son" Anko said.

Both women laughed then Anko said

"We should go see our little man in action".

"Ok only because you forced me to" Kurenai said.

As they took off in search of there son.

Naruto was walking Tenten home from the dango shop.

"So Tenten I ah. I had a good time would you want to do this again" Naruto blushed.

Tenten blushed back "you mean as a team or a date".

Naruto was bright red "like ah the two of us. Like a date sometime" Naruto said.

Tenten blushed blood red "ah yeah sure Naruto I'd like that" Tenten said nervously.

"Okay ah by Tenten" Naruto said as he hugged her goodbye.

She hugged him back and lightly kissed him on the cheek. They were both were blushing blood red now.

"Ill see you tomorrow for missions then" Tenten said.

"Yeah goodnight Tenten" Naruto said.

"Yeah night Naruto" Tenten said as she walked in side there house.

As he was walking back to his house he heard someone drop down behind him.

When he turned around he saw his ma standing there smiling.

"Look at you go little man you even got a smooch" Anko teased.

"Ma you followed me that not cool spying on me like that" Naruto yelled.

"Oh yes it is your are son and we are making sure your little girlfriend is right for you" Kurenai said as she dropped down next to Anko.

"Yeah and besides it could be worst" Anko said.

"We could have came with you and really teased you and brought out the baby pictures. Like all the bath time pictures we have of you. And you know I love to show off how cute your little but was." Kurenai teased.

Then next day after there Tora mission. Kakashi had them running laps to work there conditioning.

Lee was leading the pack when Neji said" Lee be carefully there are rumors of pit falls and caves around all the training grounds"

"Its ok Neji I will be carefull" Lee said as the ground gave way and all four of them took a 100 foot fall in to a under water lake.

Naruto broke the surface first and noticed that its really dark in this cave then Neji came up.

" You alright" Naruto said.

"Ya you good" Neji said.

"Where is Tenten and Lee" Naruto asked.

"Byakugan ...There about 100 yards ahead lets catch up" Neji said.

They started toward the others. It took a little but finally the reached others.

"There you guys are" Tenten said.

"Yeah this sucks I'm tired of swimming" Naruto said.

"We need to find a way out here or at least out of this water" Lee said.

"Neji do you see anything or at least dry land" Naruto asked.

"There is a small island about a mile a head" Neji said.

They all made the mile swim to the small island.

"Finally land" Tenten said.

They all laid there dead tied. For a while. Then Lee noticed four lights a few feet away.

So they went toward the lights and noticed a statue with 4 gems on it. A red one, a yellow one, blue one and a white one.

The each picked one up. Naruto picked up the red one. Tenten picked up the yellow one. Lee picked up the blue one and Neji picked up the white one.

As they heard the gems in there hands the light got brighter and brighter. Then the gems shocked them out cold.

Its was at that point Kakashi flickered to the island.

"No what have you done" Kakashi said.

 **Well there you have it please review or pm let me know what you think.**


	2. Becoming A Ranger

**Hello again everyone here is chapter 2**

Out in Rice country Orochimaru sensed something he was in shock for a minute then he realized what he sensed.

"Kabuto go to the leaf take and take our new experiments and the dino zords with you. Bring me back the dino gems. The have been awaken. I need them its time" Orochimaru demanded.

"It shall be done my lord" Kabuto said.

As he gathered the things he needed and then used a teleportation seal to get to the leaf.

All four Genin finally star to wake up. Naruto is the first to sit up. When he sits up he notices that there back on training 7.

"What happened " Naruto said.

"Ill tell you what happen you in to a cave then took something that didn't belong to you. Now you put your self in danger" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean were in danger" Neji said as he was sitting up.

You all accessed the dino gems and there are people who are trying to get there hands on them" Kakashi said.

"What would they want them" Tenten asked.

"Those gems hold imaginable power" Kakashi said.

"What if we give them back to you to hide then they will be safe again" Lee asked.

That's not going to work. The gems have bonded to your dna. Giving you different abilitys and now its time for you to use them" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean" Naruto asked.

"Your going to fight me till we figure out your abilitys" Kakashi said.

Kakashi then threw a punch as Naruto. Naruto noticed that every thing started to slow down and that he could move at super speeds to dodge and attack.

"Okay Naruto your out come on Tenten your up" Kakashi says.

After a few min of fight Tenten is getting mad trying to find her ability. She just get sick of Kakashi toy with her she screams and knocks Kakashi back 10 feet with it.

"Okay so Naruto you have Super Speed and Tenten has the Ptera Scream. Okay Lee your up" Kakashi said.

Lee dodges punches and kicks for a few minutes then goes on the offensive and throws a punch at Kakashi and he misses and hits the m tree and shatters. Everyone is in shock when the tree is gone.

"Ok Neji that just leaves you" Kakashi said.

As Neji jumps to kick his sensei he realized he can fly. So fly super fast in to Kakashi making use the substitution jutsu to get out of the way.

"Very interesting ability's guys they well serve you well" Kakashi said.

"Serve us well for what" Lee asked.

"For becoming Power Rangers" Kakashi said.

"I have herd of that somewhere" Neji said.

"I'm sure you have because where ever there is evil a foot The Power Rangers are there to fight it" Kakashi said.

"Cool I'm in. It means I could be a hero like the fourth Hokage" Naruto said.

"If i can help people like Tsunade did I'm so in" Tenten said.

"I love a challenge" Lee said.

Neji thought for a moment the said" we a team we do it together" .

Kakashi smiled under his mask " well then you will be needing these" .

He opened a scroll and out popped a case with four objects in it.

"This are you Dino Mophers put your gem in them then say Dino Thunder power up". Kakashi said.

He the hands them each the own mopher. Okay guys give it a shot" Kakashi said.

"Dino Thunder power up Ha" they all said in unison In the blink of an eye, literally in Kakashi's case, the for of them had transformed into the red, blue,white and yellow rangers.

"Wow this is cool" Naruto said.

"I have never felt so strong" Neji said.

"Okay guys demorph by pressing the button on your morpher" Kakashi said.

All four did as they were told.

"Now press the button on the side it turns in to these bracelets. which now contained your morphers disguised as the bracelets and they'll act as your morphers when you need them. You can use these to communicate with me and with each other using them."

"Sounds cool" Naruto said.

"That maybe but power rangers have a set of rules you need to follow. You can use your power for personal gain. The powers were meant to protect the village your self and your precious people. And you must always wear your color" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean wear your color" Neji asked.

"If you take pride in being a ranger then you will wear you ranger colors in you normal clothes. So you guys mit want to do some shopping" Kakashi said.

"So no more green spandex for you Lee" Tenten cheered.

Lee hung his head. Naruto turn to him. "I think you will do well in blue Lee" Naruto said.

"Well are day is done guys go home rest up and may the power protect you" Kakashi said as flickered away.

"Well guys that was a weird day so let's celebrate are first day as genin and be coming a Power Ranger" Naruto said.

"I'm in "Tenten said.

"I am free today" Lee said.

"Lets go then" Neji said.

As the made their way to the BBQ joint. Neji noticed Naruto and Tenten's closeness.

"So whats with you too are you dating or something" Neji asked.

Both Naruto and Tenten blushed bright red.

"Were not dating yet but I like Tenten" Naruto said.

"You really like me why" Tenten asked.

"Well your pretty ,your kind and you try to get stronger. Your not like the other girls who don't care who people are you nice to everyone and you have always treated me very good in school and not many of the guys did" Naruto said.

Tenten turned a brighter color of red" thank you Naruto that's very sweet of you" as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You two well make a very youthful couple" Lee said.

"Fate as brought you two together" Neji smiled.

Just as they were finish up there food. They got a call for Kakashi on there bracelets.

"Come in Kakashi sensei" Naruto said.

"Rangers your needed down at the west side gate there are monsters and your zords running a muk over here" Kakashi said.

They had just finished paying and went down an alley.

"Ready guys lets do" Naruto said.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha" they all yelled.

 **Hope you guys like it. As always leave review or a pm.**


	3. Power on

**Heu guys sorry its been sometime since I updated this but I need to figure out where I was going with it**

Previously on Naruto: Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

Just as they were finishing up there food. They got a call for Kakashi on there bracelets.

"Come in Kakashi sensei" Naruto said.

"Rangers your needed down at the west side gate there are monsters and your zords running a muk over here" Kakashi said.

They had just finished paying and went down an alley.

"Ready guys lets do" Naruto said as the team nodded around him.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha" they all yelled.

They made there way to the west gate there they saw 3 of there 4 Zords.

Everyone was running away so know one noticed Kakashi there giving the rangers advise.

"Naruto Tenten and Lee you must get your Zords under control use your Morphers to communicate your thoughts to them" Kakashi said.

All the nodded and ran off towards their Zords. Leaving Kakashi and Neji left to fight these experiments.

"Neji use you weapon its in your belt" Kakashi said.

"Right" Neji's belt glowed then shot out his weapon. "Drago sword" then used it special attack " Laser Arrows" Neji said. As all the arrows hit it's mark.

Kabuto watched from a near by roof as these kids were beating his lords

experiments.

With Naruto ,Lee and Tenten

"There huge " Lee said

"Wow there so cool" Naruto said.

"Woow down boy I'm your friend" Lee said as his morpher glowed and so did the Tricera-zord as it was now under Lee's control.

All three celebrated at Lee getting he zord under control.

"Okay my turn Ptera-zord. We can be friends right" Tenten said as her morpher glowed so did her Zord as it was under her power.

More cheers were herd as Tenten controlled her zord.

"Okay buddy come on were a team Tyranno-zord " Naruto yelled as he controlled his zord.

All three cheered as there teammates appeared to them.

"Good work rangers" Kakashi said.

"Were not threw yet "as the thought to be dead experiment now called Wind breaker.

Wind breaker put a pill in his mouth and grew to be 300 feet tall.

" One Last thing to do... Bring your zords together" Kakashi said.

Naruto Tenten and Lee jumped in to there zords. Inside there own colored spheres popped up.

"Logging in" Tenten said.

"Combined power" they all said together. As all three zords came together to form the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Okay guys lets finish this" Naruto said.

"Dino drill engage" the yelled as the right arm of the Thundersaurus Megazord was the tail from the Tyranno-zord. It started spinning.

The Megazord starting running at the experiment and destroyed it.

A hour later team 7 was at there training ground. When Kakashi-sensei came to congratulate his team on a job well done.

"You guy's did great you should be proud of your selfs. Im taking you guys out for dinner don't worry I already talked to your family's so know going to be out.

You guy's just entered a bigger world but don't worry I will explain everything later. So why do you go home and dress up to look your best. Meet me back here at 730pm" Kakashi said before flickering away.

Naruto went to meet Tenten at her house. Naruto was wearing black dress pants with a red dress shirt. He knocked on the door and waited.

Not long after the door opened revealing Dustin Tenten's father.

"So your the kid who is dating my daughter" Dustin asked.

"Yes sir she is also my teammate as well. " Naruto said.

Dustin nodded his head understanding that he and his daughter were teammates.

"Okay kid I'm going to give you the run down. I know who your mothers are. So I know a lot about you. I know your mothers raised you right. But I have to say it any way.

You hurt my daughter and I'll hurt you. As you know I run the best weapon stores in the land of fire. I also know how to use everyone of those weapons and will do so on anyone who hurts my daughter got it" Dustin asked.

"Yes sir I would never. I was raised to respect all women. If I didn't my mother and my Ma would kill me" Naruto replied

"Well now that we got that out of the way. Come on in she will be down shortly" Dustin replied.

Naruto nodded and came inside. He sat on the couch and waited for Tenten to finish getting ready.

After a few mins Tenten came down stairs in a silk yellow dress that came down to her knees. Her hair was still up in her panda buns with silver hair sticks in them.

"You-you look amazing Tenten" Naruto said.

"Thanks you look really good too. Well dad Ill be back later. Were having a team diner with Kakashi-sensei" Tenten said.

She said goodbye her father. Then her and Naruto left. When they were head to meet at there training ground.

"My Dad didn't try to scare you did he" Tenten asked.

"No he just talked about his store. Your dad is really nice" Naruto repiled.

Soon they got to there training ground. They were the first to arrive. Lee was the next to arrive.

"See Lee you look fine in blue" Tenten smiled.

Lee was wearing dark blue dress pants with light blue dress shirt. "Thank you very much you are very youthful" Lee said.

Then Neji approached them "Hey you guys still waiting on Kakashi-sensei" Neji said.

Neji was wearing white dress pants and a white dress shirt.

"Yep just waiting Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said.

"I hope he doesn't make us wait all night" Tenten said.

Kakashi was making his way to meet his team. When he was hit in the back and knocked out.

As Kabuto and a few of his henchmen grabbed him and teleported away"

After a an hour or two the gang started using there communicator

"Kakashi-sensei come in Kakashi-sensei" Naruto repeated over and over.

Dam it where is he im getting cold out here" Tenten said.

Naruto channeled chakra in to his wrist as a red hoodie popped out of a seal. He handed his hoodie to Tenten.

"Thank you Naruto" she replied as she kissed him on his cheek the she put on his hoodie.

"Where do you think sensei is" Lee asked.

"Im not sure " Neji replied.

Then as they were standing at the training ground. They saw a flash of light then they were teleported away.

 **Thanks again guys let me know what you think. leave a reveiw or pm me.**


	4. once a ranger

**Hey guys sorry I was really sick so updates have been slow but heres the new chapter.**

In a flash Lee, Neji, Naruto, and Tenten teleported to a strange room. Naruto was very confused when he saw both of his mothers there.

"What are you guys doing here and how did get here and where is here" Naruto asked.

"Naruto relax your in the command center. This is the power ranger base of operations. We teleported you here because your sensei has gone missing and we need to find him" Anko said.

"How do you know our sensei is missing" Tenten asked.

"His communicator went off line and is being blocked" Kurenai said.

"Kakashi sensei said he was going to meet us for dinner but never made it" Neji spoke up.

"Dont worry were going to find him but first you guys need to watch this" Anko said as she pointed at the viewing globe.

Kakashi sensei came on the screen and said

"If your watching this something has happened to me and Ill tell you my history as a power ranger.

My real name is Tommy Oliver and I was sent here years ago to protect the world from evil. When I first came here I picked who i thought would make great rangers.

The first Ranger team was the the Zeo rangers there names were Zeo ranger 1 pink Mito Uzumaki. Zeo ranger 3 blue Madara Uchiha. Zeo ranger 2 yellow Izuna Uchiha. Zeo ranger 5 red Hashirama Senju. Zeo ranger 4 green Tobirama Senju.

They became a great team they built this village. Then one day Madara started to turn. A great villain known as Jubi had twisted his mind and he turned on his friends and even his own brother.

Lucky for the village that Hashirama was able to beat him back and imprison Jubi away. At the cost of his own life. After the Zeo rangers where gone new Rangers were chosen.

Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura.

They became the Light Speed Rescue Power Rangers Tsunade the Light Speed Rescue Pink Ranger. Danzo became the Light Speed Rescue Yellow Ranger. Orochimaru became the Light Speed Rescue Green Power Ranger. Jiraiya became the Light Speed Rescue Blue Ranger. Hiruzen became the Light Speed Rescue Red ranger.

As they got older the team they disbanded for many reasons then Orochimaru betrayed the team and the leaf.

After that I put a lot of thought in to the next Ranger team. They were some of the best Rangers. Minato Namikaze the Mighty Red Power Ranger. Kushina Uzumaki the Mighty Pink power Ranger. Fugaku Uchiha the Mighty Black Ranger. Mikoto Uchiha the Mighty Yellow Ranger. Hizashi Hyuga the Mighty Blue Ranger.

Neji stopped watching for a min "You mean my father was a Power Ranger?" he asked.

No one said anything and kelped watching the screen.

When one fateful night a masked man attacked the leaf trying to free the spirit of a demon. The Rangers did there best to stop him but in the process losing Minato and Kushina. They were great people. I felt bad because they left behind a son.

With the next team of Rangers have been together the longest. Itachi Uchiha The Turbo Red Ranger. Asuma Sarutobi the Turbo Blue Ranger. Might Guy the Turbo Green Ranger.

Anko Mitarashi the Turbo Yellow Ranger. Kurenai Yuhi the Turbo Pink Ranger.

Now is time for a new team of Rangers. These four are now the protectors of earth. Naruto Yuhi the Dino Thunder Red Ranger. Rock Lee the Dino Thunder Blue Ranger. Tenten the Dino Thunder Yellow Ranger. Neji Hyuga the Dino Thunder white Drago Ranger.

This is a history of the leaf village's Power Rangers live by the code use your power to protect the helpless and never use it for personal gain. May the Power protect you always" The screen went black and Kakashi-sensei was gone.

"Ma ,Mom you guys are Power Rangers" Naruto asked.

"Yes honey Once a Ranger always a Ranger" Kurenai said.

Listen were going to get Kakashi/Tommy back. We will track him down the teleport you guys there so your on stand by till then" Anko said.

Naruto walked up to Anko and Kurenai and hugged them both of them. " be safe love you Ma love you Mom" Naurto said.

Both Anko and Kurenai smiled then kissed him on the cheek.

"We will squirt" Anko said.

Anko and Kurenai took a step back and did a few hand signs.

"Dune Star Turbo Power" Anko said.

Wind chaser Turbo Power" Kurenai said.

Both started to glow the morphed in the pink and yellow Turbo Rangers.

The teleported out of the command center.

"So what do we do " Tenten asked.

"I guess we could look around" Neji said.

"Great idea Neji that is very youthful" Lee yelled.

Kakashi woke up strapped to a table.

"Ah Tommy long time no see" Orochimaru laughed.

"That's not my name anymore Orochimaru and you know that. Now let me go" Kakashi said.

"I think about it but first I need you to do something for me" Orochimaru asked.

"Why do you think I would help you of all people after all you have done" Kakashi replied.

I think you will do what i want or ill have Minato's son on the table next to you and ill find out what makes him tick. Then you will help me.

"What do you want" Kakashi asked.

In fire country the yellow and pink ranger were looking for signs Kakashi.

"Pick anything up in the scan yet" Kurenai asked

"Nothing yet " Anko said.

"We have to find him" Kurenai said.

"We will some how we will" Anko said.

After a few hours of searching the moved out of fire country when for just a moment his gps on his communicator clicked threw.

"Got it he in the land of rice patty's" Anko said.

"Good now we know where he is. Now we can go help him" Kurenai said.

"Yes we should get the kiddies they will want in on the rescue'' Anko replied.

 **let me know what you guys think??.**


End file.
